Never Doubt I Love
by Charlotte Stardust
Summary: "Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o Sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade, mas confia em meu amor." – Louis não pode ajudar a si mesmo se, de todo o coração, ele confiava. Lestat/Louis. Slash. Oneshot. Romance, fluffy.


**Disclaimer**: As Crônicas Vampirescas e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Anne Rice. Nenhum deles aqui pertence a mim, só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão, não ganho nada com essa história.

Em tempo: Eu SEI que a tia arroz não gosta de fanfics e que estou arriscando minha conta postando isso. Mas não estou desrespeitando ela ou os personagens dela, eu só realmente os peguei emprestados para um pouco de amor e diversão.

**Classificação**: T, mas é beem leve.

**Advertências:** Slash, e um pouquinho de fluffy.

**Ship**: Lestat/Louis

**Gênero**: Romance/Geral.

**Capítulos**: 1, finalizada.

**Sinopse**: "Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o Sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade, mas confia em meu amor." – Louis não pode ajudar a si mesmo se, de todo o coração, ele confiava.

**Agradecimentos: **minha querida amiga Ayame, que, quando eu escrevi a fic, me ajudou com a gramática e com o final. :3

**N.A.¹: **história originalmente publicada em 27 de dezembro de 2011, em um tópico chamado "AMIGO OCULTO DE NATAL 2011", no fórum online "A Ilha da Noite" por mim, com o mesmo título, como um presente de amigo secreto para minha querida amiga Susane.

**X_X_X**

**Never Doubt I Love***

_Por Charlotte Stardust_

**X_X_X**

- Mas quem poderia imaginar que o velho tivesse tanto sangue no corpo?**(¹) **Ah, o milagre que nosso sangue negro opera – não acha um espetáculo, Louis?

Louis balançou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação. Não sabia o que era mais irritante; o prazer de Lestat em matar, seus monólogos narcisistas, ou o fato dele geralmente estar certo. Tudo o que fez foi levantar o rosto e dizer:

- Bem Lestat, quando se sente prazer em matar, acredito que deva ser realmente um espetáculo.

- É incrível como você consegue tirar o prazer de qualquer situação, Louis. – disse Lestat em um tom desgostoso, deixando sua vítima – outrora um desavisado homem que tentara assaltá-los – escorregar contra a parede como se fosse um saco de lixo, e enlaçando um braço em Louis, puxando-o – Vamos sair daqui.

Andaram em silêncio por algum tempo, só observando a noite, enquanto Louis pensava porque ainda aceitava caçar junto com Lestat, só para a resposta acertá-lo logo em seguida: porque ele gostava.

E tão verdade era que Louis nunca assumiria. Não gostaria de admitir que seu irritante, insuportável e cruel criador poderia ser uma boa companhia, e que caminhar de braços dados por New Orleans estava longe de ser desagradável. E por mais que nunca fosse admitir, sabia que em algum nível, Lestat sabia disso.

Após algumas ruas em silêncio, Lestat observou seu companheiro e disse:

- Quando é que você vai parar de se vestir com andrajos, Louis?

- Sou um mendigo que sofre de penúria até de agradecimentos **(²)**, Lestat. Não vejo muitos motivos para vestir outra coisa. – disse Louis, com um sorriso tímido.

- Ah, mas se tem algo do qual você não sofre, Louis, é excesso de lamúria. Poderia dar-se ao requinte de proporcionar para suas vítimas uma morte vinda de um legítimo cavalheiro se você se vestisse de acordo com um. – disse Lestat, debochando com um sorriso.

- Você não me acha um legítimo cavalheiro, Lestat? – perguntou Louis sem malícia, com genuína curiosidade na voz.

- Claro que eu acho, Louis. Contemplativo e masoquista, o mais perfeito tipo de cavalheiro desse século.

Louis sorriu, e ousadamente permitiu-se deitar a cabeça no ombro de Lestat, enquanto caminhavam.

Após mais um tempo de silêncio confortável, foi Louis quem se pronunciou:

- Lestat, você acha que é certo? Acha que um dia nós iremos pagar, eu, você e Claudia, por esses tempos de ouro que compartilhamos?

- Que é mais nobre para a alma: suportar os dardos e arremessos do fado sempre adverso, ou armar-se contra um mar de desventuras e dar-lhes fim tentando resistir-lhes?**(³)** Louis, eu não posso prever o futuro; tenho muitos poderes, mas esse não é um deles.

Ora, Lestat estava em dos seus dias poéticos. Tanto melhor, Louis pensou; assim poderiam ter uma conversa civilizada.

- Eu sei que não, Lestat, mas o que você realmente acha?

Lestat, então, pareceu assumir um ar pensativo, e por alguns minutos, nada falou; mas logo, seus faiscantes olhos claros fixaram-se nos de Louis com tamanha força, que esse baixou os seus e afastou-se um pouco, sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhado.

- Louis, desde a noite em que lhe transformei você me faz essa mesma pergunta. A resposta ainda é a mesma. Eu não sei. Acho que, quando mortais, nossa fé é mais cega e podemos acreditar com mais facilidade em deuses, castigos, punições. Você sabe disso, acho que não preciso citar seu irmão, preciso? Como imortais, nos tornamos mais descrentes – mas quem pode garantir? Eu não sei o que vai acontecer conosco, Louis, da mesma forma que você não sabe.

Louis abriu a boca pra responder, mas antes disso, Lestat continuou:

- E você me perguntou o que eu acho, Louis; eu acho que certos momentos deveriam ser aproveitados, e não questionados. O que eu, você, e Claudia vivemos é um desses. Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha a nossa vã filosofia **(4)** meu caro Horácio. Eu não sei mais que Hamlet ou o Espectro, portanto tudo que lhe peço, de uma vez por todas, é para parar um pouco de lamentar-se e aproveitar o que tem, que tal?

Louis ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, enquanto ainda caminhavam de braços dados. Quando se preparou pra dizer algo, viu Claudia vindo em sua direção, e jogando-se em seu pescoço.

- Em tuas orações, ninfa, recorda-te de meus pecados **(5)**. – saudou-a Louis, sentindo-se feliz por dentro quando ela sorriu, reconhecendo a citação. Lestat sorriu de lado, observando-os com indisfarçado prazer, e acrescentou suavemente:

- Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o Sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade – nesse ponto, Lestat fez uma pausa e fixou seus olhos claros em Louis - mas confia em meu amor **(6)**.

Louis sorriu largamente ao olhar para Lestat: agora não conseguia mais pensar em como livrar a própria alma de culpas e castigos.

- Nesse momento, não tenho dúvida alguma. Enquanto estivermos nos braços um do outro... Estamos a salvo de tudo.

**Fim**

***** Trecho original segundo o wikiquote de citação de Hamlet, ato II, cena II.

**¹ **-Shakespeare, Macbeth.

**²**- Shakespeare, Hamlet.

**³**-Shakespeare, Hamlet.

**4**- Shakespeare, Hamlet.

**5**-Shakespeare, Hamlet.

**6**-Shakespeare, Hamlet.

**N.A.²**: Na ocasião, fiz a fic pensando em algo fofinho, mas sem ser meloso... aquele epílogo do O Vampiro Lestat me inspirou quando ele fala que representava Shakespeare pra Claudia e ele e o Louis caçavam de braços dados. (esse epílogo é tão inspirador para mim).

Vocês perceberam que eu gosto de Shakespeare? Eu não apenas peguei trechos aleatórios de sua obra, eu usei trechos de duas das minhas obras favoritas.

Espero que tenham gostado, reviews são sempre bem vindas!


End file.
